


Thrill of it all

by Ceetlejuice



Category: Real Person Fiction, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Can Chris help him?, Crazy!Tom, Death, Don't read if you don't like this sort of thing, Gore, I don't know, I'm not sorry, Kinda, M/M, Modern Jack the Ripper AU, Murder, Murderer!Tom, Older!Tom, Serial Killer, Tom seriously has issues, Violence, Younger!Chris, don't hate me, serial killer au, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has issues and no one to share them with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have been wanting to do some kind of serial killer au for a while now, and thanks to ZenWriter, I have felt I am able to do so. 
> 
> Sorry there is no Chris in this one. He will come along in the second chapter, I promise.
> 
> I'm just setting up Tom's crazy antics at the moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> If you don't like this kind of thing, please don't read.
> 
> All warnings are in the tags. 
> 
> (Also, any mistakes are mine, forgive me. <3)

As Tom got dressed for the evening, he couldn't help but stare at himself a bit longer than usual in the mirror. He cleared his throat, making sure his hair was done right and his tie was straight and tucked into his vest. 

Not that it really mattered. 

Whoever he saw tonight wouldn't be commenting on his atire. At lease he would not give them the chance to. 

What seemed to be the better half of twenty minutes, Tom shut the light off in the bathroom, walking through the house to the front door. He grabbed a few things here and there, stuffing them into his pants pocket and vest. Things he knew he would need that night. 

He smiled as he left the house, knowing that tonight would be another night of thrills. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you like to come to the theater, do you? Often?" Tom asked the man at his side, having met him within the old downtown theater. It was his usual spot. It had the most innocent victims, he had noticed. It only took a few years to find the right place, although he did change it up a bit here and there. 

"Yes. I've been very fond of it. Ever since I was a boy." The younger man stated, nodding as they continued along the sidewalk. His name was Mike or something, Tom remembered, not ever wanting to get too attached to people. It tended to make what he did harder. 

"I see." Tom smiled, seeing an alley in the distance. He looked around them, checking how many people were in close range. Not many, thankfully. 

In knowing the situation at hand, Tom quickly grabbed the man by his shirt, tugging him between the dark buildings. 

The man jumped, starting to protest when Tom pushed him against the bricks. 

"You know what I thought when I first saw you?" Tom smirked, his charm instantly calming the man in front of him. 

He laughed, shaking his head, his hands coming up to rest at Tom's arms, leaving his whole midsection unguarded.

"No...what?" He spoke, his voice laced with something more than want as he looked into Tom's eyes. 

This one was easy. 

Sometimes they screamed, sometimes they caved in. You never really knew what was going to happen. 

"How beautiful you would look..." He leaned in, breathing into the other's ear, making him shiver. "Bleeding out at my feet, begging me for mercy..." He groaned, making the once calmer man before him seize up slightly. 

"Wh-What?" He looked back to Tom, unable to stop the older man from jabbing something sharp into his side.

Tom's free hand came up, pressing against a mouth that was about to let the whole city know what was happening. 

The man gasped, choking as his hands left Tom's arms to cradle at his side that was now sticky with blood. 

"That's right..." Tom pressed his hand harder, making the other's head stay in place against the bricks as tears formed in his eyes, his screams silenced by Tom's perfect hand placement. 

"Keep tryng to stop it." Tom smiled, eating up the sight before him. He leaned in close, twisting the blade inside, making sure to not get blood on his vest. "It will never stop...I will never stop." He quickly stabbed the man in his stomach again, earning him a mix between a whimper and a scream.

"Accept the pain..." Tom whispered into the other's ear, feeling him jerk beneath him. "Accept..." Tom shut his own eyes, shoving the weapon into the man one last time, feeling the his body go slack against the brick wall. 

Tom stayed like this for a moment, his breath shallow and harsh as he pulled away. He laughed softly, laying the man onto the ground. It wasn't a happy laugh, but one of sorrow. 

Tom wasn't sure why he felt bad after doing the same thing for years. He felt great doing it, but once the deed was over, he felt incomplete, the same reason why he started to kill in the first place. Knowing he was the one who had the ability to end a life as well as let it continue. 

He kneeled down, his hand coming to wipe at a stray tear on the dead man's face. 

There was a decent amount of blood, he noticed as he looked to his feet, scooting back to make sure he didn't step in it where he crouched down. 

"Thank you..." Tom whispered, wiping the blade of his custom knife onto the other's jacket, slowly moving to stand afterwards.

He looked over the man for a moment, watching him, expecting his chest to rise with a breath of air. Of course, no such thing happened, leaving Tom feeling slightly empty once more. 

He wondered what would happen if he let someone live for once. 

Clearing his throat, he checked the front of his clothes to make sure they were clean before he put his knife away. As he walked out onto the street, he could see and hear the  
people walking around the city. He wondered what it would be like to be caught one day. Would the law catch him or would someone finally figure him out and kill him themselves?

A jealous friend, lover, or family member of someone's life he chose to end perhaps? 

There was no telling, but Tom was wanting something to happen and soon. He was only getting worse and worse as the months passed.

One killing a month quickly become three or four. He got to the point of getting to know them, even if it was against his own rules. It made the act hurt him that much more, but also make him feel even more powerful. Slowly, he was starting to care, and starting to get worse. 

There was a horrible fight of conflicting emotions running through Tom's head most days. 

By the time he got to his house, it was already late. He sighed, walking back into the bathroom and setting his knife down on the counter. There was still some blood on it, making Tom look away quickly as he got undressed. He had special things to clean all his weapons with and he made sure there were no traces left behind whenever he killed anyone.

He was very careful. 

Most days. 

He stripped down, stepping into the shower under the running water, letting it wash away all his own problems. 

He knew it would all come back to him soon. 

There was nothing to stop the urge now. The urge he had to have control of someone, their life, their death...anything. 

One thing did cross his mind after the nights events when he finally went through his bedroom, getting ready to sleep. 

At least the play was decent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a couple of days to get out.   
> I was a bit more busy at work than I wanted to be.   
> Blah.  
> I hope you like it!

To Tom's surprise, a week passed before he began to get the same nagging feeling within him that he always did. The feeling to get back out onto the streets, into the shops, or at the theater and find some innocent sap and do what he had become best at doing.

He made sure to keep an eye on the news right after the other night. He always did this. Tried to see if they ever got any leads as to who he was. Of course, no such luck. 

As much as he tried to fight off the urge to go out again, he began to get headaches, a panicky feeling started to swell inside of him, making him want to stay in bed all day, but he knew he couldn't.

After another day, he knew there was no use fighting it anymore. As he began to get ready, like he usually did, he quickly began to feel better. They guilt being replaced with the thrill of it all. 

He smirked in the mirror as he straightened out his jacket. Feeling as though he looked as presentable as one could get, he grabbed what he needed and left the house.

He stared up at the setting sun, smiling as he headed to his car. It was a bit earlier than usual for him. He liked the night to keep him covered from eyes that might be prying at what he was doing. Not that there was anything wrong with going out during the day. He was sure he could use some sun.

Still, it was a bit too early for his taste, but he went with it anyways, starting up his car and heading downtown. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom wasn't one to usually start the conversation with the people he met. Most times, they came up and talked to him. Something about that made him smirk as he sipped his coffee, staring at the people that most likely frequented the cafe he was currently in. 

He had only been here once before, and nothing came from it. Everyone he had seen here were either teenagers or old people trying to play it young. 

No one of interest whatsoever. 

As the time passed by, Tom looked at his watch, seeing it was half past seven. He frowned, looking around the shop once more, seeing if there was anyone he wanted. There just had to be. 

He didn't want tonight to be a failure. It rarely happened, but sometimes there were nights like this, and it made Tom very upset. 

He grumbled at his empty coffee cup as he began to put away his phone and pick up his trash. He was about to stand from where he sat in the corner when he heard the bell to the door ring, causing him to look up. 

A young man, couldn't be more than twenty yet, had walked up to the front, a smile on his face as he began to speak to the worker behind the counter. 

A regular, Tom thought, looking the younger man over, watching how he interacted with the people around him. 

It was risky. Someone who seemed to be known well by the others around where Tom stalked. Still...there was something about this kid that screamed Tom's name. Maybe just screamed. Either way, Tom smiled, thinking that it wouldn't be a horrible waste that night, standing and throwing away his trash. He slowly walked up to the kid, acting as if he was next in line to buy something, listening to everything he said. 

"Yeah, off tomorrow, but you never know, I could get called in." He spoke, Tom shutting his eyes. Such a perfect voice.

"You know I'll come in for you, Chris." The girl at the register spoke with a nod, handing who Tom now knew as Chris his coffee.

"Well, I would just like to have some me time." Chris winked to the girl, making her laugh and shake her head as she turned away, putting up some cups on the shelves above her.   
So he worked there. Interesting.

Tom sighed, knowing that this was now too much of a risk.

Still...it didn't stop him from turning his foot slightly as Chris began to turn around and leave. 

"Shit!" Chris yelled, his coffee cup hitting the ground and making a mess as he stumbled. 

"Oh--I'm so sorry." Tom gripped his shoulder to keep him upright. Strong and muscular. Perfect. The pros were quickly starting to outweigh the cons in his current dilemmas. 

Chris shook his head with a soft smile, looking to the man. 

"It's fine I just need to--" Chris began, Tom's words cutting him off quickly.

"No I'm sorry. Let me get you another one." Tom nodded, pulling out his wallet. Chris shook his head, holding up his hand.

"No no--It's fine, it was free so I can't complain too much." He laughed, stepping back so he didn't get more coffee on his shoes. 

Tom was about to speak again, work the usual charm when the girl behind the counter groaned, looking to the commotion. 

"Chris!" She fussed, making Tom hiss slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." Chris spoke, turning away from Tom, making the older man a bit irate.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it." The girl sighed, grabbing a rag from under the counter. 

Chris looked down, chuckling softly. 

"Well, I suppose it's a pretty good sign that I'm not suppose to have coffee tonight." Chris spoke, looking back to Tom. 

Tom laughed, flashing his perfect teeth, seeming to mesmerize Chris for a moment. 

Good. 

"I could always get you another." Tom spoke with a nod, still holding his wallet in his hands.

"No, it's not a big deal. I'll get called into work tomorrow anyways, I'm sure. Then I could have all the free coffee I want." Chris laughed, looking as the girl stepped between them, making him take a step back to get out of her way.

"I'm not working for you, that's for sure." The girl spoke with another groan.

"I would feel horrible if you didn't let me make it up to you. It was my fault." Tom smiled softly. 

Chris was about to say something when the girl stood up, patting him on his back. 

"Tell him to take you out to dinner." She laughed, making Chris blush as he began to stammer. 

Tom smirked to him, watching him go red. 

The girl had walked away behind the counter. Perhaps he wouldn't kill her later after all. 

She did plant a good idea in Chris' head. 

"Well?" Tom asked, placing his wallet back into his pocket. "Not a horrible idea." He smiled.

Chris looked between Tom and the girl behind the counter as she gave a nod. 

"I uh..." He swallowed hard, staring at Tom as he tried to find the right words. 

"Just go, Chris!" The girl yelled, making Chris frown at her. "You deserve a break!" She laughed, shaking her head as she finally walked away into the back.

"Jaimie! Mind your own business!" Chris yelled to her, only for her to retort something Tom could not hear from where she had gone.

Tom looked Chris up and down as he was distracted, licking his lips. Perhaps he could get a bit more out of this if he played his cards right. 

Just maybe. 

"Dinners getting cold, Chris." Tom spoke, his voice laced with seduction as he winked to him.

Chris couldn't get any more red if he had tried, causing him to look down with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, sure..." He whispered, afraid to look Tom in the eyes. It had been a long time since he had been asked out. By anyone, really. Let alone someone like Tom. "Uhm...when did you want-" He began, Tom cutting him off once more.

"Tonight." He smirked. 

The sooner, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris have interesting chat at the restaurant.

In the grand scheme of things, Tom didn't think this through as much as he should have.

Going on a date with someone that people saw him leaving the cafe with? Not too good of an idea. 

Still, he had his way around things and had been in similar situations before that he got through. He was confident enough. 

He was snapped out of his daze when the young man at his side spoke.

"So do you live around here?" Chris asked, walking with his hands in his pockets, kicking at stone on the sidewalk. 

Tom stared at him as he did so, speaking after a sigh. He definitely was young.

"Yes. Just a few miles away. Right by the city limits." He admitted. 

"I've never seen you at ths coffee shop is why I ask." Chris smiled, keeping his gaze down as they continued to walk. Tom decided to take them to a local restaurant. Not expensive, but not too cheap either. It was only a free cup of coffee he ruined after all. 

"I don't go there much, no." Tom nodded, keeping his gaze ahead of them. 

"Mmm." Chris mumbled, saying nothing more for a few minutes. 

Tom was trying to read Chris' body language. Young, nervous, eager to meet new people. He wasn't a smoker. Didn't have any jewlery except for a necklace that had some sort of glass piece on it that Tom couldn't really make out. Fairly normal so far. 

"I suppose I should have asked you this before hand." Tom spoke, grabbing the door handle to the place he was taking them to, making Chris stop suddenly. Clearly not paying attention. 

Nerves, Tom supposed.

"Asked me what?" Chris looked at where Tom's hand held the door handle. 

"How old are you?" He opened the door, motioning for Chris to step inside so they could be seated. 

"Oh." Chris looked up at the sign, walking inside and stopping at counter where they were to wait to be seated. It was pretty dark and empty in the restaurant. It must have been a slow night, Chris thought.

"Well..." He laughed, scratching the back of his head as a waiter came to them, grabbing two menus without saying anything. "How old do you think I am?" He asked, looking back to the taller man.

Tom wasn't one for guessing games, but he guessed if he wanted to get in good with Chris, he should play along. 

"Twenty one." Tom spoke, feeling he made the right choice. Chris was pretty tall. Good looking. Just a young kid. 

Chris laughed as they were taken to their seats, making Tom go a bit uneasy. 

"Twenty?" Tom asked, watching as Chris took his seat at the booth. 

"Little lower." Chris looked at the menu, paying Tom no mind. 

Tom took his seat, staring at Chris for a long moment, sighing.

"I suppose you are a minor." He said, leaning back against the cushions of the dark fabric bench.

"No no no." Chris laughed, licking his lips as he saw something he liked on the page.

"Well?" Tom huffed, seeming slightly upset that Chris continued to play games with him. It made him feel out of control. Chris could tell the man was getting a bit irate with him. He cleared his throat and put the menu down. 

"Eighteen." Chris spoke, looking back up to the man that sat across from him.

Tom said nothing, his mind working hard to weight the pros and cons of the situation once more. 

Chris looked down, pushing the menu away, shaking his head.

"Look, I can just go if you don't want to-" He began to move from his seat, stopping once Tom spoke. 

"Stay." He nodded, pointing back down to the seat. Chris stared at him for a moment before slowly scooting back to original spot. 

Good. He was once again in control.

"So eighteen..." Tom sighed, looking to his own menu. "How old do you think I am?" He asked, looking over the pages to stare at Chris.

"Oh...I...uhm...thirty five?" He spoke, making Tom sit his menu down.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I mean twenty nine." Chris rushed his words out. He hated guessing peoples ages for this exact reason. 

"Mmm..." Tom smirked, looking back to his menu.

"Well...?" Chris asked, tapping at the plastic Tom held. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Well, if you must know, I am thirty two years old." He eyed the menu, speaking to Chris without looking to him. 

"I wasn't too far off." Chris laughed, picking up his menu once more as Tom glared at him. 

After deciding what they wanted and the waiter finally left them alone, they only had each other to look at. Tom could tell Chris was nervous. 

"Are you gay, Chris?" Tom asked, sipping his water. Chris on the other hand nearly spat his out. 

"W-What?" He choked, covering his mouth. 

Tom loved this. 

"Are you gay?" Tom smiled, nodding. As if it was the most normal question in the world. They were on a dinner date, so one could only assume. 

"I...are you?" Chris asked, wiping his mouth. 

"If I was, what would that mean to you?" He asked, sounding as proper as ever.

"I...I don't know." Chris admitted.

"You don't know what that would mean to you or you don't know if you're gay?" Tom laughed softly. 

"No, no...I'm...I am gay." He spoke, his face going red again. Tom liked that as well. He wondered if the rest of his body ever blushed.

"Are you now?" Tom smirked, leaning on the table, crossing his arms over the hardwood.

"Yeah..." Chris looked as Tom got closer. "Are you?" He swallowed hard. 

Tom said nothing, uncrossing his arms to reach out and pull Chris the rest of the way across the table. 

When their lips met, Tom shut his eyes, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss, hearing Chris moan softly past his lips as he turned his head as well. 

This went on for several seconds before Tom pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face as he returned to seat properly. 

Chris stared at him, shaking slightly as he too back down into the seat.

"No, I'm not gay." Tom spoke, picking at a fuzz on his jacket. 

"Wait-what?" Chris asked, looking to him with a confused expression.

Tom looked back to him, giving a wink, making Chris laugh. 

It was the first time that Tom had ever kissed one of his potential victims. He never had any sexual desires when it came to these sort of things, but for some reason, he felt he   
wanted something from Chris. 

Several minutes passed, and Tom knew their food was still a moment away.

Silence was something Tom loved. It gave him time to watch and learn. He wasn't too terribly upset when Chris started talking again though. 

"So..." He swallowed hard once more, clearly wanting to say something. Tom picked up for him.

"What do you think about that?" He asked, crossing his arms over the table again. "A man almost twice your age kissing you so intimately?" He smiled.

"I...I liked it." Chris admitted, looking down to the table. 

"Did you?" Tom smirked, moving closer. Chris looked up to him, nodding. 

"Yeah." He laughed, shaking his head as he looked away. 

Tom could practically smell his fear. 

"Are you a virgin, Chris?" Tom asked, making the younger man stop breathing for a second. He sure did act like one, but didn't kiss like it really.

"Wow...uhm." He took a deep breath. "I wonder where our food is." He looked behind him, only to be brought back to attention when Tom's hand reached out and covered his. 

"No need to be nervous." He smiled. Of course there was. 

"It's not that really, I just..." Chris couldn't help but get lost in those eyes when he looked back to Tom. "I...I don't..." He began, getting a bit lost in thought. 

"It's alright if you are. No shame in it really." Tom nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. He could have a lot of fun with this.

"Tom, I don't know what this is, and it's all new to me, I just--" Chris began, shaking his head as he pulled his hand away. 

Tom moved forward again, gripping the back of Chris' head, pulling him forward slightly. 

"Come now..." He whispered, staring into Chris' eyes as well. "I wanted to bring you out tonight because I like you. I wanted to learn more about you." Tom admitted with a charm filled smile. 

Chris stared at him for a moment, saying nothing.

"Kiss me again." Tom spoke, making Chris shudder in his grip. 

Their lips met again, this time Tom kept his eyes open for a bit, staring at Chris as they kissed. 

He spooked him, clearly. Didn't need to do that again, but needed to remain in control. 

Once he pulled away, he let his tongue dart out, licking at Chris' bottom lip. He was moving a bit faster than he wanted to originally, but if he wanted to get the deed done, he needed to get the ball rolling. 

"I have an idea." Tom spoke, his hand slowly running down Chris' shoulder and to his hand, gripping once more as he settled back down in his seat.

"What?" Chris asked, his face red once more.

"After dinner, you come back to my place." Tom spoke, pulling the younger man's hands to his lips, kissing sweetly. "And I can show you all the deviant things I can do with my mouth." He smirked.

His attention was drawn back when the waiter cleared his throat from behind him, holding their food. 

He would kill him later for interrupting them. 

This...Kevin had to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom quickly forgot about the waiter interrupting them when he fixed his eyes on Chris as he took the first bite of his food. The younger man made a soft hum, shutting his eyes with a smile.

"Is it good?" Tom asked, not even touching his food yet. He would much rather watch Chris eat anyways. 

Chris nodded, mouth full of his first bite still. Tom smirked, looking down to his own plate, picking up his silverware and digging in. Even he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips once the food hit his taste buds. It was pretty good. Much past his expectations.

"Delicious." He spoke, licking his lips as he looked up to find Chris smirking. "What are you smiling about over there?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Are you talking about me or the food?" Chris smiled, shaking his head after speaking, clearly embarrassed for being so bold as to flirt back with the man. Tom chuckled softly as Chris took a sip of his drink, averting his eyes. 

"Well I haven’t properly tasted you yet." He admitted with a shrug, taking another bite of his food. Once again, Chris had to cover his mouth to keep from spitting out his drink all over the table and their food.

"Y-You’re a bit forward aren't you?" He choked, hitting his chest as he sat his drink down.

"Just now figuring that out now, are you?" Tom asked, sipping his water once more. Chris stared at him for a minute, his face torn between a frown and a smile as he shook his head.

"I’m not use to this." He admitted, looking down to his plate.

"What? Being taken to dinner?" Tom asked.

"No, being hit on." Chris looked to him. "And being taken to dinner, yes." He sighed.

Tom couldn't really understand why. Chris was a good looking kid. Had some muscles, long blond hair, a bit of a silly charm to him while Tom was more serious. He wondered why Chris wasn't wined and dined more often.

"Why is that?" Tom asked.

"Because it never happens." Chris spoke, his tone more serious.

"How come?" He crossed his arms over the table.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Chris asked. Tom held his hands up, shaking his head.

"Fine, we don’t have to speak through the remainder of the meal. You can leave when you want and you will never hear from me again." Tom spoke, picking up his fork and taking another bite of food without looking to Chris.

A moment passed where nothing was said, making Tom look up to him with a smile.

"No, but you wouldn't want that would you?" He asked, licking his lips.

Chris stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Of course not." Tom smiled, sipping his water.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Chris asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Why would you want to leave?" Tom looked to him, sitting his fork down and leaning forward as well. Almost just to mock him. "A incredibly handsome man has taken you to dinner and has promised you more pleasures afterwards…" His grin gave more away than it should have. "No normal person would want to leave before the main event." He smirked.

"What makes you think I’m normal? That I’m like everybody else?" Chris asked. Tom could tell the younger man was trying to get the upper hand in the flirtatious situation…and oddly enough, he was alright with it.

"Hmm." Tom smiled, running his fingers along where they sat on his crossed arms. "One may never know." He shrugged, rolling his neck to pop it as he looked around, seeing no one was there to pay much attention to them. 

Not even that annoying waiter who’s name Tom would never forget.

Tom looked back to Chris, flashing his charming smile.

"I’m not really hungry for food anymore." He spoke, pushing his plate to the side. Chris stared at him for a moment before looking down to his own half eaten plate, slowly moving it away as well. 

"Then what are you hungry for?" Chris asked, leaving nothing between them.

"I believe you already know the answer to that, Chris." Tom spoke, leaning forward a bit more. He honestly never thought he had it in him to be this forward with someone. Maybe Chris just had a way of pulling it out of him.

"I-" Chris began to speak, Tom’s lips cutting him off as he kissed him again, quickly making him lose what words he was planning on saying.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Their lips locked in soft sounds as they tilted their heads, both of them trying to get the best of the other. It was perfect. Tom knew now that he had this boy in the palm of his hand.

When the kiss finally broke, there was silence between them as they stared at each other.

Even Tom wasn't too sure on what to say afterwards. 

"Do you do this often?" Chris asked softly, his eyes lidded slightly. 

"Do what?" Tom questioned, licking his own lips. 

"Meet people and just take them out to dinner?" He asked, looking down at his own arms that were crossed over the table.

"No." Tom admitted. It was the truth at least. He actually hated most of the people he met.

Chris smiled, looking back up to the older man.

"Chris," Tom spoke, leaning back in his seat, "I don’t believe they will let us stay here and kiss all night." He admitted, looking to his watch.

"Probably not." Chris shrugged, slowly backing down into his seat again.

"So." Tom spoke, pulling out his wallet and tossing a few twenties on the table. "I say…" He cleared his throat as he began to stand, Chris quickly following. So eager, Tom thought with a smile. "I say that we get out of here." He nodded.

"Where would we go?" Chris asked, his face saying that he was a bit fearful of the answer.

"There are many places we can go, Chris." Tom spoke as he lead them through the maze of booths and tables, heading towards the exit. "The night is still young." He smiled, opening the door.

Soon they were out onto the streets once more, walking slowly side by side.

"Yeah, but how many of those places would I be able to continue kissing you?" Chris asked, making Tom stop to look at him. Chris stooped as well, his face more serious than it had been the entire night.

"Oh, only a few." Tom smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard for them to keep their hands off each other on the car ride back to Tom’s place, Chris seeming to be stricken with some form of lust that all but made Tom laugh.

"Ah-watch it now." Tom warned, slapping Chris hand away from his thigh as he turned onto a different street. "Are you trying to kill us?" He looked to Chris with a grin, making the younger man blush once more. No, just one of them was going to die that night.

Chris continued to grab at him, kissing at his neck as he continued to drive. It was different. Someone wanting Tom this badly. Chris’ fears seemed to just melt away, and that’s what Tom had wanted. For the most part anyways. The fear would come again later.

When Tom finally pulled into his driveway, he was just as excited as Chris was to finally be there. He shut his engine off, stepping from the car and shutting his door. He walked over to the other side of the car, just as Chris stepped out. He grabbed his face, pulling him forward as he pushed him back with the rest of his body weight, letting him rest against the car.

Chris grunted as a result, Tom’s lips quickly covering his own in a very heated kiss. Chris melted in that point in time, feeling Tom’s body against his as he reached out, gripping at his hips, pulling him closer. Tom huffed out in frustration. Too many clothes.

He quickly pulled back, leading Chris by the hand to his front door. He unlocked and pushed it open in haste, stepping inside and tugging Chris along. The boy laughed, getting pushed to the wall once the door had shut, Tom’s lips attacking his again.

They eventually made it to the couch, Tom falling backwards onto it, only to drag Chris into his lap as they continue kissing like horny teenagers. At least one of them had an excuse to act in such a way.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Tom’s hands found their way around Chris’ back, reaching down to grip at his ass, causing the boy to seize up into the kiss slightly, but not stopping.

"Take your clothes off." Tom ordered through the kiss, their lips smacking and making the most delightful noises in the quiet house. Chris pulled back, his chest rising and falling as he stared down at the man under him. "Take them off…" Tom spoke again, his hands moving up from Chris’ ass to run up the back of his shirt, making him shiver. Chris  
nodded, shutting his eyes as he reached down, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it behind them. His hair got messed up in the process, but Tom didn't think the boy could look more attractive if he tried.

This would beat his record by any victims so far.

"Pants." Tom huffed, reaching forward to wrap his fingers into the hem of Chris’ jeans, tugging roughly. Chris let out a soft moan as he fell forward, his hands bracing on the back of the couch behind Tom’s head.

Tom cocked an eyebrow, Chris’ chest right in front of his face as he leaned forward, kissing the warm flesh. “You like being manhandled, Chris?” He asked, placing another soft kiss to his chest. Chris shut his eyes, letting his head fall forward slightly with another moan.

Tom moved his fingers, wrapping them around the front of the boy’s jeans, making quick to unbutton and unzip them. Chris let out a very vocal shout as Tom leaned forward, wrapping his lips around one of his nipples as he pulled his pants and underwear down past his ass, reaching around to give him a painful strike, making him cry out and grip the back of the couch harder.

Tom loved how much like putty Chris was in his hands now. He pulled back, his tongue darting out to lick at the now hardened nub of flesh, flicking at it as he struck him again, making him arch forward with another cry.

"God, you’re such a naughty boy aren't you?" Tom huffed, pushing Chris off to land next to him on the couch. He was panting now, his hands moving over his chest, feeling slightly exposed as Tom stood and looked down at him. "You are…" Tom whispered, bending slightly to grab at Chris’ jeans and underwear, ripping them from his legs, leaving the boy naked in front of him.

Chris’ body did indeed redden in places along with his face whenever he blushed. Tom was very happy to find this out.

"You should be punished for being such a naughty boy, Chris." Tom spoke, kicking his shoes off before climbing on top of Chris to straddle his upper chest. He grabbed the boy’s wrists pinning them above his head on the arm of the couch. "Coming to a complete strangers house…" He whispered, using one hand to grip both wrists, keeping them in place, while the other moved to the front of his own pants. Chris let out a soft whimper, followed by a moan as he struggled slightly, clearly putting on a little show for the man above him.

"Something awful could have happened to you…" He whispered as he leaned down, kissing at Chris’ neck. "And now I’m going to have to teach you a lesson." Tom spoke, unzipping his pants to free himself, Chris looking down, letting out another moan as he let his head fall back, his arms still struggling slightly. He loved that the boy was playing along.

Tom moved up his chest a bit more, his cock hard in his hand as he brushed it over the other's wanting lips. Chris let out a soft moan, his tongue darting out to tease the tip of Tom's cock before kissing it with a smirk. He clearly knew what he was doing. 

"So you want to be punished, do you?" Tom smiled down at him, pushing against his lips a bit harder, watching them part and wrap around the tip of his cock.

"Oh-F-God…" Tom grunted, pushing into Chris mouth further, watching as he gagged when he took him in fully, lifting his head up and shutting his eyes as he did so. It was the most perfect sight he had ever seen. He never wanted to forget it. "Yes-ah-suck it, Chris." He demanded, gripping his wrists harder. "Get it nice an-ah…" He grunted, arching into the boy’s mouth slightly. Chris had a very skillful tongue, which made him question whether or not he was actually a virgin. Not that it mattered now.

Several minutes passed, Tom feeling like he would come soon if he didn't stop, causing him to pull from Chris’ mouth.

Damn was he beautiful. Spit and pre cum spread over his puckered red lips as he gasped out, pulling against Tom’s grip.

"Liked that, did you?" Tom huffed, watching as Chris bit his bottom lip, nodding. "Yeah, I bet you did." He spoke, letting go of Chris’ wrists as he stood. Chris watched him, sitting up slightly as Tom pulled off his own shirt, kicking down his pants by the edge of the couch.

They both stared at each other for a few good seconds, taking in the sight and what was about to happen.

It wasn't long until Tom jumped back onto the couch, moving between Chris’ legs to gab and lift them up over his shoulders, making the boy let out a shout and fall back again. He leaned forward, Chris’ face plastered in worry and fear as Tom’s hands came up to grip his chest.

"I shouldn't even prep you." He admitted, rutting against Chris, his cock prodding at his entrance roughly, making him jump. "That would be quite a lesson, wouldn't it?" He asked, watching Chris shake his head. "Oh, but it would…" He whispered, arching again, making Chris seize up.

One hand moved up Chris’ leg where it draped over his shoulder, the other up Chris’ neck.

"Even I am not so evil sometimes…" He admitted, his fingers ghosting over his still red lips. "Now suck." He ordered.

Chris did so, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking them just as Tom had told him. He knew his well being really depended on it. Tom let out a soft sigh, gripping Chris’ leg as he watched him suck.

Chris let his own hands come up after a moment, grabbing at Tom’s arm and wrist, moaning softly around the fingers as he took them in as far as he could until they were covered completely with spit.

Tom was satisfied enough after a few moments, pulling his arm out of Chris’ grasp, moving between them as he leaned forward, making Chris gasp.

He said nothing as he pressed in both fingers, feeling Chris clench around them, making him shut his eyes tightly. He regretted not just fucking him raw now. He was so tight.

"Fuck." Tom huffed, opening his eyes to see Chris’ eyes shut in pain as he grunted, trying to open up for the intrusion.

He worked his fingers in and out of Chris quickly, not wanting to lose any time. It wasn't until Chris shouted that Tom stopped, snapping back to reality.

His hands flew up, gripping Tom’s arms. “T-There!” He begged, pushing back against the fingers inside of him, making him cry out again. Tom laughed, pulling his fingers out, earning a soft whimper from Chris as he lined up with his entrance. It would just have to do.

"Don’t worry…" He spoke, letting Chris’ legs fall around his hips as he braced his arms on the sides of the boy’s head. "I’ll find it again." He bent down, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as he thrusted forward, burying himself deep inside of Chris’ warmth in one go.

They both cried out into the kiss, Chris’ hands moving to grip at Tom’s back, scratching hard enough to draw blood as he bucked his own hips up.

Tom pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside, leaving no time for Chris to get use to him, although he didn't seem to mind.

Tom pulled back after a minute, gripping Chris’ hips hard enough to bruise as he continued his thrusts, leaving the boy crying out and gasping.

After a moment, Chris reached down, his hand trailing his stomach as he gripped at his neglected cock, stroking himself in time with Tom’s thrusts.

At first Tom was going to slap Chris’ hand away, not allowing him to touch himself, but there something about the way Chris was jerking himself off in earnest with one hand, the other tugging at his balls roughly, his fingers grazing over Tom’s cock as he pulled in and out of him…it made him change his mind rather quickly.

"You going to come for me, Chris?" Tom purred, thrusting particularly roughly with the question, causing Chris to arch up with a cry. He let go of Chris’ hips, bending down to kiss him deeply, his hand trailing off to the side of the couch as he dug into his pants pocket.

"Y-yes—please—I’m so close—" He arched up into his fist, moving his had from his balls to pull at his hair as he let out another cry. Tom grunted as he thrusted hard again, his fingers wrapping around the handle of the cool metal in his pocket. He snapped a clasp with his thumb, pulling the six inch blade free from his pants as he drew back.

Chris was so caught up in trying to get off that his eyes were closed tightly, his moaning and whimpering like music to Tom’s ears.

He felt he had nothing left to lose at this point, slowing his thrusts down as he ran the the edge of the cold blade down Chris’ stomach, making him whimper again.

"W-What is that?" Chris opened his eyes looking to see the blade, his hand still working fast at his cock, his fingers slick with pre cum. Tom smiled at him, expecting Chris to scream, beg for his life, anything other than the response he got.

"F-Fuck! Tom!" He cried out, arching into his fist as he rutted downward onto Tom’s cock, streaking his chest with spurts of cum. "F-Fuck…" He whimpered, still stroking his cock, cum starting to dribble over his fingers beautifully.

Tom could have came right then if he wasn't so confused by Chris’ reaction to having a blade running along his skin. He was still deep inside of the boy, only he had stopped moving moments before.

Chris laid flat against the couch, his hole clenching around Tom’s cock, making him want to move. His breath was ragged and he whimpered when he let go of his cock, resting his hand against his chest.

"W-Why did you stop?" He asked, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"What?" Tom asked, his throat dry. He had lost control of this situation.

"Did you come?" Chris huffed, opening his eyes and looking to Tom.

"No…" Tom spoke, pressing the blade down against Chris stomach, making him gasp out another breathless moan.

"Y-yes…" Chris whimpered, his cock still dripping onto his stomach as it grew soft.

Tom was utterly shocked by this point, his own cock begging for release as he watched Chris moan, the edge of the blade pressing harder. He slowly pulled out of Chris, only to push back into him, making him jump against the blade, cutting himself.

"Ah!" Chris cried out, gripping at the cushions of the couch. "Y-Yes—" He groaned, turning his head to the side.

"Yo-You want me to cut you?" Tom asked, thrusting into him again.

Chris nodded, biting his bottom lip as he ran his hand down his chest and stomach, Tom moving the blade out of the way. It wasn't a deep cut at all, but it did bleed. 

"I li-like it…" Chris admitted, his body going red in a bit of shame.

"You like being cut?" Tom asked, rocking his hips slowly.

Chris moaned again, shaking his head. “I like being hurt.” He spoke, his fingers playing with the pool of blood on his stomach.

Tom couldn't have moved any faster, tossing the blade onto the coffee table as he pulled out of Chris, dragging him onto the floor. Why did he not say this before hand?! He could have been so much more rough with Chris without the worry!

"Get on the floor." Tom huffed, pushing Chris to his hands and knees on the hardwood. No need getting any blood on the couch at this point. Chris did everything Tom had said, and still wanted more. He lifted his ass up and spread his legs, his head on his crossed arms, blood dripping up his chest.

Tom knelt down behind him, slapping his ass, leaving a perfect hand print. 

Had all his prayers really just been answered?

Chris let out another cry as Tom shoved back into him roughly. He knew he wouldn't last long like this. He never could meet anyone that would let him do the awful things he wanted to do to them during intimate moments such as this. 

In Tom’s mind, this was as intimate as it got.

After thrusting into him a few more times, Tom knew he was close. He needed something to push him over the edge. He reached over, grabbing the knife he had thrown on the coffee table moments before. He took it, blade pressed onto Chris' back as he thrusted again, cutting him a bit deeper than before. 

He dropped the knife to the floor, reaching his arm around to lift Chris up into his lap, his chest instantly becoming slick with blood as he came with a cry.

Chris was shaking in his grip, whimpering and he was sure he heard him let out a sob. Several moments passed, Tom finally coming down from his post orgasmic high, his hand gripping at Chris’ chest.

Chris’ own hands came up, gripping at Tom’s as he took a deep breath. He was in so much pain, but god did he secretly live for it.

"W-What the hell was that about?" Tom huffed, his cock still pulsing inside of Chris’ warmth.

"W-We all have secrets, Tom." Chris whispered.

Tom shut his eyes, letting a soft moan escape his lips as he leaned forward, lapping at the cut between Chris’ shoulder blades.

He had never had the urge to taste blood from his victims. Maybe it was because it was Chris, and maybe…just maybe he liked him enough to do so. Enough to let him live so he could do it again.

Chris shivered as he felt Tom’s tongue teasing at his wound, feeling him lick up the blood that slowly dripped down his back. He pushed Chris back down to the floor, pulling out from him as he bent down to continue licking his hot flesh. He was surprised he wasn't doing this to his other victims. Maybe it was just Chris that tasted so good?

"I have a confession." Tom admitted, looking to where the blood had trickled down between Chris’ cheeks and over his hole, making him smirk wildly. He leaned forward, licking a long strip from his balls to the middle of his back, getting the rest of the blood up, even tasting himself as well. It wasn't awful, and it made Chris make a perfectly deviant sound. 

Chris shook, arching back against Tom as he did so. “W-what is it?” He asked, feeling a bit lightheaded.

"I was going to kill you tonight, Chris." He spoke, slowly lifting Chris to his knees and turning him around.

"W-Why didn't you?" Chris asked, his hands slowly moving to Tom’s hips, gripping.

Tom looked down, his own hands still on Chris’ shoulders as he shrugged. “I’m not sure, but I think I might like you more than anyone else I've ever met.” He admitted.  
Which was true in a way. 

"I have a confession as well…" Chris admitted, biting his bottom lip.

Tom nodded, his hands coming up to rub along Chris’ neck. There was something so primal, so sexy and beautiful about the way Chris was acting now. 

"I’m not a virgin." Chris spoke, chuckling weakly.

Tom couldn't help but laugh, drawing the younger man up into a passionate kiss, his hands tangling in his long hair. 

Perhaps he would never need to kill again. 

Maybe he would only need Chris? 

There was just something about the way he acted, even carried himself. Something about the way he let him manhandle him and...hurt him. Why would someone let someone else hurt them like that? Then again, why would someone want to hurt anybody the way Tom did? Maybe they were just too fucked up to be with anyone else...

Tom felt that he had found something. A willing victim. 

Is that possible?

All he knew was that he found something new he might become obsessed with. To feed that urge that welled up inside of him every day.

As Tom continued to kiss him, he wondered just how far Chris' limits would reach before snapping. 

He moaned, tilting his head, kissing Chris even more deeply as he reached down to the floor, gripping the knife handle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh?
> 
> Yes, no, maybe so?
> 
> :)


End file.
